Tale's of a Wander: not the Wastes
by Rookie117
Summary: From his quest to find his father and purify the wastelands water to him fighting along side the NCR at hover dam as a Courier. He has had a long and hard life. But what happens when he some how whines up in a unknown location that isn't the wasteland? What will he find? Will he survive? Well lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, first chapter of this story, hope you enjoy**

Chapter 1: New world confusion

'Well… this isn't the wasteland…' I thought as I sat up. My Ranger armour and helmet covering my face from the light. Something really surprised me however. There were trees, actual trees! I was definitely not in the wastes anymore. I stood up and looked at my Pip-boy map

_Alert! No RoboCo GPS Satellite Detected. Please call [ERROR] For Immediate Troubleshooting And Repairs!_

"That's weird… so I'm not in the wasteland." I muttered. I switched one of the dials to my weapons and armour. I still had all my stuff. I looked to find my aid and all my ammo still there. "Good, at least I don't have to scavenge for more supplies." I walked through the forest with a smile. I materialized my hunting rifle and walked along. The rifle's mod scope and extended mag looking right at home. Soon I arrived at a large clearing. I walked forward and into it. A large overgrown ruin stood. It had no roof or back. Pedestals stood inside it. I walked inside and sat down. Materializing a Nuka-Cola and undoing its cap. "Well, bottoms up." I laughed as I down the drink.

"Ruby! I found something!" I opened my eyes to show I had fallen asleep after the cola. 'Well, I haven't had a good night sleep in ages.' I thought. Then I realized I was awaked by a voice. I stood up and raised my rifle. Outside the ruins were 4 people. Well… when I say people I mean 4 teenage girls. "You think this is the place Goodwitch wanted us to go to?"

"I think this is what we needed." A voice said. I noticed it came from a blonde girl. She was showing her features more than most. She had long blonde hair with purple eyes. She was dressed in anything yellow or dark orange and brown. She had bracelets on her arms. "Think she'll let us off homework?"

"Not likely." A new voice said. It came from the one the blonde girl was standing next to. She had black long hair with amber eyes. She had black and violet clothing and a bow onto of her hair that twitched…? The bow twitched slightly "Something's here. And it's watching us." the girl said. I took a step back and knocked something over. I looked to see a broken vase on the floor 'Oh you got to be kidding me…' I thought as I turned around to see the 4 girls looking at me. I kept my rifle trained on the blonde. Then I walked out into the light so they could see me. Their faces went from shock to fear and anger from when they saw to them seeing the rifle I had at blondes head.

"Ruby… get behind me…" the blonde said. Her hair going slightly orange and her eyes going red. Her bracelets spread up a bit and turned into gauntlets. Then she charged me 'Why is it always me…' I thought as I rolled to my left. I atomized my rifle and re atomized my power fist. The girls looked at me in shock like I had just shot one of them. The blonde charged me again but I sidestepped her and hit one into her stomach. Sending her flying into the wall of the ruin. "uh." The girl said as she slid down the wall.

"I didn't want any trouble." I said "yet you attacked me." then I noticed what one of the girls was wearing. She seemed to be the youngest of the 4 and had reddish/brown hair with black and red clothing. But what really got me was the red hood and cloak she was wearing. She had a scythe out of nowhere and black haired chick had 2 swords. I decided to play a card. I atomized a revolver and walked over to the blonde girl. And placed it against her temple. "Attack me and she goes to kingdom come."

"Yang…" a red haired girl said. "What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. This girl attacked me with no reason. I defend myself. I really didn't want any trouble."

"You had a gun pointed at her!" the final girl shouted. She was quite different. She had white hair and blue eyes with a white dress on with red lining.

"That's what you do first in the wasteland."

"What's the wasteland?" the black haired girl asked. I opened my mouth to answer but a howl went out. The 3 girls looked around themselves. That's when it came out of nowhere. A large black wolf type creature. It had red eyes and a white faceplate. It snarled and then suddenly 24 more came out. "Beowulf's!" the girls charged forward at the monsters. The monsters doing the same. I took a few steps away from the blonde and began to walk away. 'It's not my fight.' I thought.

"YANG!" I turned to see one of those beasts going towards the knocked out girl. The girl wouldn't be able to do anything. 'God damn me and me wanting good karma.' I thought as I atomized the power fist and replaced it with my ripper. I sprinted forward. The girl eyes bursted open and then she let out a scream as she saw the monster a few inches away. Then she screamed again when my ripper began to cut through its head. Blood spilling all over her. A few seconds later she looked to see the beasts head was decapitated she then turned to her right, towards me. Blood covered my body. I put out my hand "Get up if you want to live."

"Why are you helping us?" she asked

"Because I really want to know where I am and you're the first people I've seen." I said as she grasped my hand as I pulled her up. I turned to see all the other beasts dead and the 3 other girls pointing there weapons at me. "Well then… this is awkward..."

"Who are you?" the black haired girl answered

"You first."

The red head looked like she couldn't contain herself "My names Ruby, this is my Partner and teammate Weiss. And that's Blake and my sister Yang. The one you just saved. And together we're team RWBY." She said with a smile "So what's yours?"

"I don't have one. I've been known by two names. The lone wanderer…" I started "But call me Courier Six."

"Guy's, I think we need to take him back to Professor Ozpin." Ruby said

"No you dunce!" the white haired girl, who I now know as Weiss, shouted "He could be dangerous. And look at his clothes. He's most likely homeless."

"I agree with Ruby…" I turned to see the blonde; Yang was it, say it

"What why? He almost killed you!"

"But then he saved me instead!" Yang retorted.

"I don't mind." Blake said

"Ok then. We'll take him to Professor Ozpin." Ruby said

"That won't be necessary." We all turned to see an airship come down. I looked like a mix between a vertibird and had the engines of a mister gutsy. Stepping out was a man in a green suit with white hair and glasses. In his hand was a mug with a symbol that reminded me of the Brotherhood of steels. He walked past the team and put out his free hand "Professor Ozpin."

"Courier Six." I said shacking his hand.

"If you would follow me I will take you all back to the school." He said gesturing the airship. As we followed him on he muttered something under his breath "This year just got a whole lot more interesting…"

We walked into his office. In the side was a couch with large cogs behind it. Beside that was a coffee machine. Professor Ozpin sat down at his desk. "I watched what you did for my students. For that I am thankful."

"It's not the worst I've done. I still can't get Nipton out of my head."

"Courier Six, please tell me about yourself."

"It's a very long story…"

"I am a patient man. Please tell me."

"Ok… so it all started when the bombs dropped…" I started. I told him my entire life story. I told him about how the Great War happened. I told him about all my adventures with the brotherhood of steel and fighting the Enclave. I told him about the NCR and Creaser's Legion and Hover Dam. He never interrupted me or anything. He only nodded. "And that's it."

He took a sip of his coffee. "You've had a very hard life Mister Courier."

"Just call me Six. Or lone wanderer."

"Ok. I have a chance for you."

"A chance sir?"

"I would like to offer you a place at my school."

I thought about it "If I can't find my way back home then sure."

Team RWBY stood in the auditorium with team JNPR and most of the first years. Everyone had been called for an announcement. "So I hear you found someone in the woods. And who hits harder than Yang."

"I don't know what happened to that guy. But did he see what he did with his weapons? He made them disappear." Ruby said. Suddenly the room went silent when Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage. And then gasps went out when they saw who walked up after. "That's him!" she pointed at the Lone wanderer who was standing on the stage. He had taken off his helmet and was now wearing a cowboy hat. However you could see his features. He had brown eyes and a large scar going across his face. He had multiple stiches on his forehead and black straight hair. He still had his duster on.

"Ok. Today a new student arrived late for initiation. However I have seen him fight and have judged him accordingly. However, he will be placed with a team. But this is where it gets interesting." Ozpin stated. "For the fact he is not from our world. No he is not an alien. But he is from a very harsh world. One that survival is everything. So I won't recommend annoying him. Back on topic, He will be placed with team RWBY for the foreseeable future. You are dismissed." As Ozpin walked away from the microphone muttering went out across the room. Six himself just walked off the stage and out the door. Not paying much attention. He didn't even realize team RWBY had followed him out.

"Wait!" Ruby shouted. I turned back around and looked at her and her team "What did he mean by you only know survival?"

I clenched my fists. "It's something I don't want to talk about."

"Ok then… Where are you going? That's not the way to the dorms!"

"I don't care." I said as I walked back down the path. "I need to think…"

I walked along that lonesome path for half an hour. Half an hour of thinking and planning on what I should be doing. I was still 19 but I still felt old. "Please stop." A soft voice said. I turned my head as I rounded a corner to see a group of boys bullying a girl. She had long brown hair. But what caught my attention were the 2 large bunny ears on her head. 'She's a Faunus… Ozpin told me about them.' I thought as I noticed the largest boy pulling on her ear.

"Or what you going to do. You Faunus should be executed!" the boy shouted. He had large muscles and brown hair. Those words crossed the line for me. No one should ever be executed. Ever.

I walked up towards them. I atomized my revolver in my hand "HEY!" I shouted.

"Who are you…?" The boy went to turn around then stopped when his nose met my revolver's barrel

"Leave the girl alone and I won't blast your face off." I said, anger in my voice almost making it out like a growl.

"You wouldn't do that." The boy said. I didn't answer I just changed the screen on my pip-boy and showed it up. His face flushed into white when he read what was on it.

_People killed: 257,998_

"Don't make me add you to that number." I threated. That did it for the boy as he let go of the girl's ears and ran away. The other 3 doing the same. I holstered my revolver and turned to the girl. "You alright. No one should be treated like that."

"I'm alright… why did you stand up for me?" she asked

"Where I'm from. You have to do horrible things to survive. But that's not how I did things. I always helped everyone I could. When he said that you should have been executed… it brought memories of things that I had seen. So I put a stop to it. What's your name?"

"Vel… Velvet." She muttered "And you're that guy from the assembly. The new student."

"Courier Six at your service. Or just call me Six or Lone wanderer if you want."

"Thank you for the help." Velvet said.

"No problem. Come on, al walk you back to the dorms… if you could show me where they are…" she gave a small giggle and we then walked on '_He's even cuter in person.'_ Velvet thought


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2, I already had this Chapter stored but I wasn't sure on it. So tell me what you think of it and if its bad I'll re do it.**

Chapter 2: you never forget the wasteland

I sat up with my ripper and revolver in my hand. Sweat going down my face. my face red in fear 'Again… why know though?' I thought as I sat out of my bed. I arrived back at our dorm to find everyone was asleep last night. So I just went to bed. My bed was behind our dorms door. I stood up and atomized my ripper. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. One luxury I had not had in years. I felt the water go across my head and face. I stepped back out of the bathroom in my Vault 101 jumpsuit to find Blake sitting in her bed reading a book. "Good morning." She said

"Morning." I looked at the time on my pip-boy and then back to Blake. "What time does the cafeteria open?"

"It's open right now."

"Want to come down and grab something?" I asked.

She looked up from her book and stared at me for a few seconds judging. "Sure, why not." She stood up and walked to the door with me. As I closed the door I could almost hear Yang do a 'Whip' sound in her sleep.

We sat down at a table opposite each other. I atomized a Nuka cola and took a swig of it. It was quite awkward. Both of us not having much to talk about. Then I started it up. "I like your ears."

Blake looked at me in shock "What?"

"I like your ears. I know you're a Faunus. I noticed them twitch when I met you." Blake looked like she was about to run away at any moment when I finished my sentence "And I don't care. You're a lovely girl and you should hide nothing about your past."

Blake looked at me in confusion and shock. Then she relaxed "Why?" she asked

"I saved a Faunus girl from a few bullies yesterday. As I walked her back she told me about how you were being treated. And the way you're treated reminds me a lot of Ghouls."

"Ghouls?"

"Ghouls. Ghouls are humans who have taken too much radiation and haven't died. But instead there skin started to fall off and their voices went really creepy." I said, she looked at me with shock and confusion "Oh I forgot, you're not from where I'm from."

"So where are you from? And what's with the Number on your back?" she asked nodding to the large 101 on my back.

"I was born in the capital wasteland. But lived most of my young life in Vault 101 before I had to leave to find my dad…" I clenched my cola bottle. I began to breathe heavily in anger.

"What's the capital wasteland? And what's a vault?"

"I'm going to have to explain a lot first." I then began to explain the entirety of the known history of the wasteland that I had travelled. Even using some pre-war books to show certain things. It took us 30 minutes before I had to stop talking because a lot more students we're walking in. "I'll tell you the rest later."

Blake looked at me shaking in fear. "How…" she tried to say. She was speechless.

"Hi guys!" we both turned our heads to see the rest of team RWBY walking over and sitting down next to us. "Looks like you guys got up early." Yang said with a smile. She looked at Blake who had a fearful look on her face "Blake what's up?"

Blake just stared at me in fear. I sighed and stood up and tried to walk away. Only to have Yang grab a hold of my jumpsuit "What did you do to her!?" Yang said angrily. Her eyes were red again.

"She asked the questions and I answered. I didn't tell her that the answers would be nice." I tried to walk away again

"Oh no you don't!" Yang said pulling me around. For then to see my revolver pointed point blank at her head

"Let go off me… NOW!" I shouted in anger. Yang let go of me as a crowd started to gather. "The reason Blake is like that is because I told her my past." I stated "And I didn't even get to the worst parts?" everyone was now crowding me. "I didn't get the chance to tell Blake about all the slavers, Rapists, raiders and kidnappers I had to kill. Then there was Nipton. That entire town was killed and burn on crucifixes just to send a message!" my rage was now building. "I saw burnt bodies of children and people on piles as they burned! All because one man wanted one fucking dam from someone else! So do you want to know something? Just look at the god damn number of people I've killed!" I showed up my pip-boy to everyone. Everyone gasped in fear and chock. Some girls even screaming. Team RWBY looked at me in fear

_People Killed: 257,998_

I stood there and lowered my revolver. "Screw this." I said as I barged through the crowd and out of the cafeteria.

I sat on a bench near the beacon cliff and looked out over the forest I was found in. "Courier?" I turned my head to see team RWBY's leader, Ruby, standing next to the other end of the bench.

"Leave me alone…"

"No." I looked at her with curiosity "No, I won't let a member of team be down." She then sat on the bench next to me

"I thought you would be the most afraid of me." I confessed

"Why?" I looked at her in confusion "You're my teammate. It doesn't matter about your past. But is that number true?"

"Yes Ruby, it is. I've killed that many people." I sighed out "In my anger I didn't tell you everything… I did kill all those people. But none of them were innocent. No one is in the wasteland. But I never told you about the people I saved. The people I saved from slavery, from death. I remember I found a young girl before, about 6 years old. I saved her from being raped and being put in slavery. She wandered with me before I left her with a friend of mine in good springs. And my father…" I gave a large sigh "I never told you about my father and my sacrifice. My father sacrificed himself to give the wasteland clean pure water. He never got to see the ending of it but I finished it for him. Almost dying in the process… after that I went and wandered the wastes."

I looked at Ruby who had a very caring face on. "I knew it." I tilted my head slightly "I knew you weren't a bad person. I knew you were a nice person. Just remember… that you have a team now."

"I will Ruby… I will… Thanks." I said. I heard crying and turned around on the bench to see the rest of team RWBY were standing behind it. Tears going down Weiss's face. "You all hear that?"

"Yep…" Weiss said as she whipped a tear from her eyes. "Now come on you two, we got classes to go to." The group turned and walked back towards the school. I stood up with Ruby and began to move when Ruby said something.

"You know Blake really like's you right?"

"What?"

"She Really, Really! Likes you." Ruby said "She just hides it."

I gave a smile and blushed "Thanks Ruby." I said "Now let's get to class."

I walked into Professor Ports class. People whispering as I walked past. Turned out a lot of people had found about me now. "Welcome class." Port stated. Then he noticed me "And you must be the new student that's apart of team RWBY?"

"Yes sir. I'm Courier Six. Or Six for short."

"Ok then Six. Why don't you attempt to kill this grim here." he gestured to the large cage.

"Sure." I said as I atomized my jumpsuit and replaced it with my NCR ranger clothing. I walked onto the stage. The professor opened the cage and one of those wolf things ran out in a sprint. I re atomized my revolver and shot it once in the head. Taking out before it even got out of the cage. I spun the revolver in my hand and then slipped it into its holster. I then turned to Professor Port and the other members of the class. All of them scared and shocked at what I just did. "What?"

"That was the quickest I've seen a student kill a Beowulf in this classroom. Bravo." Port clapped

"I'm used to firing quick." I bowed slightly and returned to my seat. Ruby looking at me wide eyed

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" she shrieked

"Ruby calm down!" Weiss said

"Hey Ruby, after lessons. Want to go to the armoury. I'll show you all my weapons?"

Instantly she said "YES!"

"We'll come too." Yang said one arming Blake.

Classes went quite quickly. As we walked into the armoury I saw a workbench and stood at it. My new team members standing around me. "You might want to step back." I prompted. They all took a step back. I re atomized my entire weapons and appeal tabs on my pip boy and smiled at all my loot. "I've missed this stuff."

I heard a thud behind me. I turned around to see Ruby had fainted onto Yang's arms. Knocking them both over. Ruby re-awoke and saw the weapons on the table and rushed over and started quickly talking "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Isthatalaserrifle? Ohisthatarocketlauncher? Ooohhhlookatthatshinyarmour."

"Ruby! Calm down!" Weiss shouted for the 2nd time.

"I agree with Weiss. Calm it." I said. Ruby imminently stopping and looking at the floor "Now this is all my weapons I have." I pulled up one of the large rocket launchers and heaved it onto my shoulders. "This bad boy will hopefully never have to be used on Remnant ever."

"Why's that?" Blake asked

"Because it fires mini nuclear bombs. It's a called a fat man for a reason."

"How many rockets do you have for that thing?" Yang asked, quite scared

"About 60. Give or take." I said placing it back down on the table. "I need to repair a lot of this stuff." I pulled my hunting rifle from the pile and checked the bullet holder. It was dirty and worn down. "Yep. Definitely." And that started 8 hours of me and Ruby repairing stuff. Well… more like me repairing stuff and Ruby fainting a lot over the amount of weapons.


End file.
